


Internet Best Friends

by alex_medi6



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Artist Nico di Angelo, Best Friends, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), First Meetings, Gay Nico di Angelo, Gen, Hamilton Nerds, Hamilton References, Happy Nico di Angelo, Jealous Will Solace, M/M, Nico paints his nails, Nico-centric, Theater Kids, Tumblr famous, but it wears off fast so dw, internet best friends, take a break, they text through tumblr bc i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_medi6/pseuds/alex_medi6
Summary: Where Nico has a best friend and they see each other for the first time in Camp Half-Blood
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Internet Best Friends

_ | Tuesday, 03:07 am. Hades’ cabin | _

Nico was in his room, checking the notifications of his last art work, he had been insecure about that one, even though his followers welcomed and loved everything he posted, they didn’t know who he was, obviously.

He only sent pictures of himself to the ‘friends’ he was the closest with; which they were only two: Will, or  ** sunshinegold ** , they started talking about a year ago, when Nico was beginning to gain popularity in the app, they became friends first and after meeting in person (with both being totally nervous messes) they started dating. He was the perfect guy for Nico.

Then, there was Brittany, or  ** rainbowsbaby ** , they started talking out of nowhere and became best friends that way too, they found common interests, videochat at least two times a week (they both had different time zones), they texted every single day to talk about nothing really; if Nico felt like shit he knew he could go talk to her about a random tv show or about weird random stuff. She was the loviest, sweetest person Nico had ever met, and it was awesome to have someone to talk about boys, which they did a lot. Nico would always talk about Will and other guys that caught his eyes, and she would talk about a hundred years old historical celebrities and rant about how hot they were. She would always make him laugh.

_| Tuesday, 03:14 am |  
_

**rainbowsbaby** :  NICOO

 **childofthedark** :  what is it??

 **rainbowsbaby** :  did I wake you up?

 **childofthedark** :  no

 **rainbowsbaby** :  well this is important so hold on into your bed 

**childofthedark** :  just say it 

**rainbowsbaby** :  IM GOING TO NEW YORK TOMORROW 

**childofthedark** :  YOURE FUCKING WHAT NOW

Nico was already jumping around his cabin. He was finally gonna meet his best friend! 

**rainbowsbaby** :  I CANT EXPLAIN WHY IM GOING BUT WE ARE GONNA MEET BABY 

**childofthedark** :  IM DYING I CANT BELIEVE IT 

**rainbowsbaby** :  WE STILL GONNA YELL TO EACH OTHER ANGELICAAA ELIZAA LIKE IN TAKE A BREAK RIGHT????

 **childofthedark** : SKSKSK YOU BET

 **rainbowsbaby** :  don’t sksks you sound like a vsco girl

 **childofthedark** : you sound like a straight white guy that complains about everything girls do

 **rainbowsbaby** :  go fuck yourself

 **childofthedark** : why? i have Will 

**rainbowsbaby** :  IM SO DONE WITH YOU 

**childofthedark** :  i know but you love me anyway 

**rainbowsbaby** :  who the FUCK wouldn’t love you

 **childofthedark** :  stop it you know im sensitive

 **childofthedark** :  and you also know i haven’t slept in tree days so imma head out

 **rainbowsbaby** :  tree days? Yikes. You better be pretty when i meet you or I’ll sue you

 **childofthedark** :  we literally videochat???

 **rainbowsbaby** : still. go to sleep you bitch

 **rainbowsbaby** :  see you soon uwu

 **childofthedark** :  I love you but do not uwu me

 **rainbowsbaby** :  uwu

_ | Tuesday, 03:21 pm | _

Nico giggled at the replay then put his phone down, he was still excited about meeting Brittany; he knew it was gonna be amazing. He imagined the whole thing a thousand times, the hugs, the tears, the shouts of happiness, the people looking at them weirdly. He was so ready for it. He has been waiting for this what felt like his entire life but he only had knew her for a year or so, he was ready for seeing her in person, and not across a screen. But, he was still nervous.

What if it wasn’t the same? What if the reason why they worked so well together was because they have never seen each other? What if they’re awkward and can’t find anything to talk about? What if? What if? He was full with doubts, he even consider not going to meet her, by fear of something bad happening. But no. He was not going to let his insecurities stop him from seeing his best friend. Nothing was going to stop him from giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. Absolutely nothing.

_ | Tuesday, 03:45 am. Hades’ cabin |  _

He fell sleep.

_| Wednesday ,  11:54 am. Hades’ cabin |_

Nico was beyond excited. 

He was gonna meet his best friend.

Fucking finally.

They arranged meeting later at Will’s workplace (she wanted to meet him too). Brittany said she had something important to do then she would have the whole day free. Nico didn’t have to do anything in camp besides being forced to socialize, so he was fine with the idea. Meeting his best friend was his priority anyway.

He was already thinking about what to wear for fuck’s sake.

In the meantime, he was gonna get flowers and something nice for her. She deserved it.

Will have made fun of him when Nico ran into him at the McDonals he worked at, he was so excited that he couldn’t even talk normal; he spoke half of the sentence in italian while gesticulating his hands and jumping in his feet. Still, Will was happy to see Nico like this. He has been okay for a while, but he was afraid of Nico hitting rock bottom again. Will thought of Brittany as Nico’s salvation, even though he was a bit jealous of how close they were. But the common sense inside of him yelled  ‘He’s gay! He’s gay!’

Will, being an honest guy and having a unspoken rule of not hiding anything in a relationship, expressed his concerns to his boyfriend, Nico calmed down and laughed. Will laughed too. He had nothing to worry about. They both knew that.

Nico was walking around his cabin nervously, thinking about nothing really, he just couldn’t stay still. He was feeling everything at the same time. He could even hear his own heart beating. It was beating faster than ever, he knew that.

“Nico! We need you to come to the Big House!” Leo yelled after knocking on the cabin’s door.

“What? Why? I’m busy,” Nico replied, a little angry with Leo for interrupting his senseless thinking.

“Busy? Doing what? Never mind. There’s a new camper and Chiron wants to introduce her to the squad,” Leo said.

Nico rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, fine.”

_| Wednesday, 12:03 am. The Big House |_

Nico was leaning against the wall at the Big House, looking at his black painted nails with lack of interest. Everyone else had already introduced themselves to the new camper that arrived a few minutes prior, he wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings.

“...and the antisocial emo over there is...” Nico heard how Percy was talking to the new camper.

“Angelica?” She called unsure.

Nico looked up.

“No, he’s Nico,” Percy said while looking to the rest of his friends confusedly.

“Eliza?” Nico called with a huge smile appearing in his face, ignoring everyone’s confused expressions.

“ANGELICA!” Brittany shouted at him with his arms spread ready for Nico to come and hug her.

“ELIZA!” Nico shouted back and ran into her arms, lifting her up while she giggled.

When he put her back in the floor, they were still tight on each other, they were both balancing from left to right, laughing while exclaiming a mix between ‘oh my gods’ and ‘I can’t believe it’s you.’

Then they broke apart from the embrace they have been waiting for a really long time, still with big smiles and watery eyes.

“So this was the important thing you had to do, uh?”

“Shut up, asshole,” she laughed back at Nico.

“Can somebody explain what’s going on in here?” Annabeth asked.

“Nico, who is she?” Hazel questioned his brother.

“Umm.. she’s my best friend,” he answered while putting his right arm above her shoulders.

“Hi.” Brittany waved her hand innocently at the others while Nico snickered at everyone’s faces.

“I’m even more confused now,” Percy commented.

“This the first time we see each other in person,” Brittany clarified.

“So you never met before? How are you friends then?” Leo asked

Nico rolled his eyes and answered, “Online.”

“Through Tumblr to be more specific,” Brittany began saying, “I started following him and became obsessed with his work so I decided to just sent him a message.” She smiled warmly at Nico.

“His work?” Jason raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, um. I do paintings, drawings and shit.”

“Since when?” Hazel asked him.

“Since he was younger,” Brittany answered for him. “You should see what he does, is amazing. He’s like... Da Vinci”

“Really? I’m thinking more of Monet,” Nico said to Brittany

“Oh, Monet was hot. He was definitely hot,” she said with a smirk.

Nico chuckled. “You should come see Donatello. He is fine as fuck.”

“See him?”

“I’m the son of Hades.” He shrugged his shoulders in a casual way.

“That’s sure as hell suits you. I’m a daughter of Aphrodite,” Brittany said.

“Nice. That’s explains how you try to hit on me when we started talking.”

“In my defense I didn’t know you were fucking gay.” Nico laughed and Brittany followed him.

“And-“ she moved around him with a flirty manner -“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

“You WHAT?” Everyone else beside those two shouted in unison.

“Yeah. Well, speaking of him, we have a meeting to attend. Don’t we, Brittany?” Nico held out his hand for her to take.

“Damn right we do,” she replied while taking his hand.

_| Wednesday, 12:15 am. Camp Half Blood’s grounds | _

They walked away from the Big House holding hands while talking about random things. Actually, Brittany couldn’t stop asking Nico questions about Will, such as like ‘Is he a nice guy?’ ‘Does he treat you right? If he doesn’t I’ll kill him I swear’ ‘Does he give free happy meals?’ ‘Is he good in bed?’ ‘He is a demigod as well, right?’ ‘Can a take pictures of you two for my feed? I bet you guys are the cutest.’

Nico just laughed at his friend’s questions, he was so happy to finally have her by his side. 

Of course it didn’t go as he planned, but he had his best friend on the way to meeting his lovely boyfriend; he was sure they were going to get along.

_  
| Wednesday, 12:17. The Big House | _

“Well, that sure was interesting,” Chiron said.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my own ibf: Nicole. Love you and I can’t wait to see you


End file.
